1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a surgical stapler having a two piece anvil for deforming a staple.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical staplers and other such devices for applying a staple to tissue are known in the art. Conventional stapling devices may be configured for use externally, i.e. wound closure, for use in open procedures, or for use in closed procedures, i.e. endoscopic or laparoscopic. When a surgical stapler is being used to join tissue, whether it be for wound closure or in an anastomotic procedure, the two portions of tissue must be approximated towards one another prior to stapling to ensure that each portion of tissue is pierced by at least one leg of the staple. Approximating the tissue portions towards one another requires manipulation of the tissue prior to stapling. Manipulating the tissue prior to stapling requires some degree of traction on the tissue and may require a free hand or additional instruments to accomplish. This problem is magnified during endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures where space is limited and access is minimal.